I Don't Have Many Friends
by Daccano-chan
Summary: This is not a watamote fanfic but it started as one, the first draft was watamote as a love story but now it's my own story about a fujoshi girl and a tsundere boy I will write real fanfiction later


_**I Don't Have Many Friends**_

"Nobody's Perfect" Bitch, please.

Many people will tell you this but HERE I AM.

I am a fujoshi or what you normals know as a rotten girl, but that's bullshit i'm not rotten at all.

I love yaoi

yaoi is love, yaoi is life, yaoi is the one true reason i'm alive.

A lot of people don't like me, but who needs people when you got anime.

The summer was long but the fall is … almost here, school starts again but it's still hot outside, I guess it doesn't make much difference I don't go outside always.

On the first day of school everyone introduced themselves, but we're only going to go over mine becuase who cares about anyone else.

"my name is Rikka and I love BL" nailed it.

someone calls out from the back of the class

"what's BL"

I take off my glasses and say "would you like to know"

but then put them back on because I can't see shit without them.

next person, a boy with straight black hair that almost covers his eyes.

wait why are we going over another person, I said we were only going over me.

he starts to speak

"My name is Makoto but just call me Mako and I'm a Tsundere"

some of the class arup's "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"

2 or 3 people said "whats a tsundere"

Who would just announce that they are a tsundere

who does he think he is ?

"you can't just announce something like that"

"but I just did"

I muster up the best death stare I can make

theres an open seat next to mine

mako sits down in that seat and he turns his head in a pissed off manner

maybe he really is a tsundere

I finally finished my lunch so now I can go read BL and have people give me discussed stairs

but it's nothing R18

it's some good shit

"your very talented"

he starts to blush

"did I make you blush"

"n-n-n-n-no"

he cover he's face with his hand

the other boy pulls his hands off his face

"don't hide your adorableness from me"

"t-thank you"

"your very welcome"

he hugs him tightly

"you smell nice"

he blushes

"thank you, you also have a pleasing aroma like oranges

he blushes more then he ever has before

"I almost don't know what to say next"

he kisses him on his forehead

"your too adorable"

he face is completely red, he could barely speak

"you blush so easily"

"I-I just can't help it … when i'm around you"

"your so adorable"

he steals a kiss from the boys lips

"well i'm glad I make you do it"

this is some goooooooooooooooood shit

"whatcha readin"

"wait what, who are you"

"oh, my name's emi"

"ok ... hi"

it's a really good thing my glasses cover the dark circles under my eye

"is that a manga? I like manga too"

"oh … uh, cool"

I forgot I'm not really that good at talking to real people

"can I see it ?"

"oh ... uh, sure"

she looks at the manga then … her eyes become pixelated mess that can't be described by words

oh no

she starts to read it, her eye start to sparkle

"this is so gooooooooood shit"

"I-I've never seen anything like this before"

"it's BL"

"what does that stand for"

"BL means boys love"

she starts to blush and drool a bit

"that sounds great"

"it is"

"so what's your name"

"my name is Rikka"

I never thought I would ever meet another human that likes yaoi, well in real life that is

"please show me more, I've never really read or seen anything like this before"

well I also guess I'll be the one to get her into yaoi

"yeah I'll show you a ton"

"thank you so much, I've always be bad at talking to people"

"I bet I'm worst at talking to people"

I … I think I … just made a friend

one friend on the first day thats a new record

they usually come along on the second or third

then they backstab me on the sixth or seventh

but … this time … I think I can finally talk to a human in person … or you know talk to one that's not a pillow

-after school- I did my homework but nobody really cares about that, the a watch some anime, played some otome games, read some manga some of which was yaoi

-the next day at school- I'm walking through the hall and I see the tsundere boy from yesterday what was his name mao- mako- oh I get it now makoto

he walks over to me, what's he doing

"those glasses are so big, are they fake"

"what, uh, they're real-"

he takes my glasses off

"what … don't"

I start to blush a bit

"black circles uh, do you get enough sleep"

I cover my eye and try to hide

"I bet you read yaoi all night, rotten fujoshi"

I stand up, take my glasses from him and put them back on

"I may be a fujoshi but I am not rotten"

"sigh"

he terns and walks away

I think I see a slight blush on his face

this could come back later

-after school-

I went to a manga store after school, of couse I go to the yaoi section

normally it's just me, but this time there was someone else

"m-Mako?"

"uh"

he looks up at me with a face of complete shock and he starts to blush

"you read yaoi eh"

he's face is completely red

"n-n-n-n-n-no, i-i-i-i-i-I was-"

I need to think of something fast

"I was j-just buying some for … m-my sister, s-she really likes this stuff"

"ok, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure"

he take a few volume then leaves

he sure is in a rush

he's definitely a fudanshi

-mako walking home-

dammit, she knows

I just need to hide from her

yeah thats my plan

-when Rikka went home-

oh wow, he likes yaoi

a real living fudanshi

well let's just see how this plays out

End of chapter 1 maybe


End file.
